Harry Potter y la esfinge mágica
by Nianay
Summary: Poco se sabe de la Esfinge Mágica, salvo que su poder es mucho mayor que el de la Piedra Filosofal y lord Voldemort desea encontrarla. Acompaña a Harry Potter y a sus amigos en su sexta aventura por los múltiples parajes de Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

_¡Atención! Este fic contiene spoilers de los cinco libros originales de Harry Potter.  
  
La base de esta historia y la mayoría de los personajes son copyright de J.K. Rowling. El resto de personajes pertenecen a una servidora, está prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de éstos._

**Los Primeros amigos muggles**

Ese silencio fantasmal le advertía que no podía estar tranquilo, que algo realmente malo le avecinaba y que lo mejor sería echar a correr, así lo hizo. Enfiló un oscuro y estrecho pasillo hacia un final que tan siquiera era perceptible por ninguno de sus sentidos. Corría y corría y lo único que veía era un enorme cansancio que cada vez pesaba más en todo su cuerpo, pero ninguna salida. Y entonces se despertó bañado en sudor y realmente exhausto.  
  
La luz se hizo presa de una de las múltiples ventanas que ocupaban Privet Drive, sentado en su cama del número cuatro y tratando de serenar su ritmo cardíaco, liberó un alarido de dolor, ese sueño se le repetía todas las noches, iba en busca de su padrino, Sirius Black, y terminaba huyendo de algo.  
  
Sirius Black estaba vivo, se negaba rotundamente a darlo por muerto, él vivía y estaba por alguna parte detrás de ese velo, si algo había aprendido era que algunos de sus sueños eran premonitorios, incluso tan reales como que podía estar pasando en ese mismo instante; ya le habían advertido que era malo para él seguir teniendo esos sueños, puesto que Lord Voldemort podía comunicarse a través de ellos, pero a él le daba exactamente igual, tenía que encontrar a Sirius fuera como fuera y si su obligación era quedarse verano tras verano encerrado en ese infierno con nombre propio: Dursley, al menos haría lo poco que estaba en sus manos para dar con él y liberarlo.  
  
Entonces supo que ya no podría volver a dormir esa noche, no sólo por el asfixiante calor, sino por la inseguridad que le daba esa pesadilla cada vez que se despertaba, así que pensó en hacer algo de deberes que había pasado por alto durante un mes entero.  
  
Harry Potter se levantó de la cama y aprovechando el mismo movimiento cogió sus gafas de montura redonda de la mesilla para ponérselas. Se acercó a su baúl y rebuscó buscando algunos libros, sacó uno enorme de Historia de la Magia y lo dejó caer de nuevo, de tan sólo pensarlo le entraba vértigo, no se pasaría la noche entera haciendo una redacción sobre las guerras sexistas de los elfos domésticos.  
  
Podía probar hacer unos cálculos de pociones para averiguar la poción de la muerte dormida, una sola equivocación en uno de sus ingredientes y provocaría la muerte de todo aquel que se la bebiera... sería un buen regalo para los Dursley, incluso para el mismo Snape, el profesor de Hogwarts que más odiaba, un sentimiento completamente compartido por ambos. Entonces una risita asomó por la comisura de sus labios ¿qué habría sentido Snape al saber que Harry Potter había pasado sus TIMOS y que tendría que aguantarlo en los dos años que le quedaban en Hogwarts? eso suponiendo que no volviera a pasar ninguna otra espeluznante aventura que le costara una vez más su expulsión del colegio.  
  
No se podía quejar con el resultado de sus TIMOS, realmente habían sido muy buenos y todo gracias a las clases obligatorias por parte de Hermione Granger, claro que ella había sacado las mejores puntuaciones, como la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts que era. Dos años más con Snape, de pensarlo se le revolvían las tripas, pero al menos podría seguir con el sueño de ser auror, tenía los TIMOS necesarios, ahora le faltaban los EXTASIS y ya había tomado la decisión de sacárselos, quería ese trabajo a toda costa, de este modo podría luchar contra Voldemort y demostrar la inocencia de Sirius.  
  
Una mañana más y otro día tachado en el calendario que colgaba de la pared, tan sólo quedaban veintinueve días para regresar a Hogwarts, su verdadero hogar, donde tenía a los mejores amigos y donde realmente se sentía como en familia. Pero de momento tenía un verano al que no podía eludir, así que se vistió y bajó a la cocina para ver que podía desayunar.  
  
Pasar por el lado de tía Petunia y que ésta ni se molestara en mirarlo, le era completamente indiferente, estaba acostumbrado que esa familia lo ignorara, así que él hacía lo mismo, no podían echarlo, de hecho ya lo habían intentado, pero desgraciadamente para ellos, y para el mismo Harry, debía regresar y permanecer en esa casa todos los veranos. Sacó una manzana de la nevera y la botella de leche, después de servirse una taza y comerse unas de las tostadas que iban destinadas para Dudley, su primo rechoncho con cara de cerdo, salió a la calle para hacer uno de sus paseos habituales que solían durar el día entero.  
  
Se preguntó si no se celebraría en Inglaterra un nuevo partido internacional de quidditch o alguna otra excusa para poder marcharse, aunque fueran un par de semanas antes, y poder quedarse en casa de su amigo Ron Weasley. Un empujón que lo echó al suelo hizo que regresara a la realidad y mirara que estaba pasando, después de comprobar contra que había chocado, un chico siguió corriendo calle arriba, Harry se molestó por la mala educación de ese muggle que tan siquiera se había tomado la molestia de disculparse, se levantó espolvoreándose los pantalones cuando alguien volvió a chocar contra él, está vez cayendo de bruces al suelo.  
  
- ¡Lo siento!  
  
- ¡Genial! ¿hoy es el día de los capullos?  
  
- Lo siento de veras, es que tengo un poco de prisa ¿estás bien? - una mano lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo - de verdad que lo siento... - le puso bien la camisa y después de comprobar que no tenía ninguna fractura grave, salió corriendo en la misma dirección que le otro chico.  
  
Harry no había visto la cara de su segundo asaltante, pero por la voz le había parecido una chica, miró la calle para ver como esos dos chicos se escondían en el parque.  
  
- ¡Eh tú, cuatro ojos! ¿has visto por donde se han ido esos dos chavales?  
  
- Tse... - no pensaba contestar a uno de los "amiguitos" de su primo.  
  
- ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!  
  
- ¡Contesta si no quieres que te partamos las narices! - se unió a él otro de los amiguitos.  
  
- Oh vaya, que miedo. - sus amenazas le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro.  
  
Pronto se reunieron con ellos dos gorilas más y el mismísimo Dudley, estos tres se les veía realmente cansados. El primero en llegar había sido el mejor amigo de su primo, Piers, un chico con cara de rata y demasiado delgado.  
  
- Venga, dinos por donde se han ido - le exigió Dudley cuando ya se había repuesto de la gran persecución, Harry recordó haberlos visto en la heladería, eso sólo estaba a tres manzanas de donde se encontraban, que gran logro, correr veinte metros y sacar el hígado por la boca.  
  
- ¿Quién? - preguntó con sarcasmo.  
  
- Gran D, yo he visto como chocaban con él.  
  
- ¿Dónde están? - le amenazó con un puño Dudley después de oír la confesión de su amigo.  
  
- Ya te he dicho que no sé de que me hablas.- vaya, las diez de la mañana y ya se estaban metiendo con alguien, que madrugadores eran los gamberros.  
  
Dudley dudó durante unos instantes y luego dio media vuelta. Harry se preguntó si también lo eran los demás gamberros del resto de países.  
  
- Da igual, los esperaremos esta tarde, sé donde vive...  
  
Y se marcharon por donde habían venido, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Harry, quien había dibujado media sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Entonces le dio por mirar al suelo y ver su varita, la cogió tan deprisa como pudo para escondérsela en uno de los bolsillos suficientemente anchos para que no se notara.  
  
- ¿Has visto eso? - el corazón le dio un vuelco ¿lo habían descubierto? Harry miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con el primer muchacho que lo había tirado al suelo y que no se había tomado la molestia ni de pedirle disculpas - saben donde vives ¡eso es perfecto! - se lamentó mientras una chica se acercaba a él.  
  
- ¿Y que quieres que haga?  
  
- ¿Que qué quiero que hagas? ¡Cualquier cosa! puedes mudarte, puedes hacerte la cirugía estética, puedes suicidarte... tienes un montón de opciones, elige. - se acercaron más a Harry. - si quieres, te escondo y finjo un secuestro, aún podríamos sacar unos cuantos pavos...  
  
- Muy amable por tus... ideas, pero no, gracias.  
  
- Vale ¿y qué vamos hacer? Por si no lo sabes esos son orangutanes sin sentido común ni neuronas a las que poner a trabajar, se rigen por una única regla... matar, así que a menos que no desaparezcas, no nos van a dejar en paz.  
  
- Pero no me eches a mí las culpas de todo, si por una vez en tu vida cerraras ese pico de oro que tienes, nada de esto nos estaría pasando.  
  
- ¡Claro! ahora resulta que la culpa es mía, pues perdona por quererte defender de un horror, de una violación segura, de un nuevo capítulo en tu vida titulado: mi muerte súbita; discúlpeme señoritinga por meterme en el mismo saco que usted... ¡y jugarme el pellejo para salvarte!  
  
- ¿Salvarme de qué? Lo único que has hecho es complicarme más la vida.  
  
- Perfecto - se plantaron frente a Harry - lo haces todo por ellas ¿y como te pagan? echándote la culpa de todo, mujeres, no intentes comprenderlas, pégate un tiro, es menos doloroso.  
  
- Perdona por los empujones de antes - la chica decidió no hacerle caso al muchacho. Miró a Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
- Tío, eres un ejemplo para la sociedad, dime ¿cual es tu secreto?  
  
- ¿Secreto? - preguntó Harry con cara de horror.  
  
- Sí, secreto, S-E-C-R-E-T-O, ya sabes, eso que todo el mundo intenta ocultar pero a la larga siempre se termina descubriendo.  
  
- Eso dice mucho a tu favor... perdona por los empujones de antes, pero Dudley nos estaba persiguiendo...  
  
- Para matarnos, al menos a mí, a ella sólo quería violarla y guardársela para repetir en otro momento. - terminó de explicar el chico. - ¿y tú como te has escapado?  
  
- Bueno... Dudley es mi primo. - los tres se quedaron en silencio.  
  
- Venga ya, pero si no te pareces en nada ¿no lo habrás soñado? ¡ya está! - miró a la chica - la prueba que necesitaba, Dudley es un marciano, sí, a venido de otro planeta para conquistar la tierra y torturar a sus habitantes ¿cómo no me habré dado cuenta de esto antes?  
  
- Buena teoría Einstein. - volvió a sonreír a Harry - pues si Dudley es tu primo, te compadezco.  
  
- Sí, yo también me compadezco.  
  
- Bueno... yo soy Natalie y él es mi amigo Eddie.  
  
- Edward James McFaddent, puedes llamarme E.J.  
  
- ¿E.T.? - se rió la chica.  
  
- Pero que graciosa, es que me parto, tienes tanta chispa que podrías incendiar dos bosques enteros y aún te sobraría para una cerilla.  
  
- ¿Tú como te llamas?  
  
- Harry, Harry Potter - los dos se lo quedaron mirando. Por un momento Harry pudo ver un destello extraño en el rostro de los chicos, como si lo conocieron o hubieran oído hablar de su historia, pero eso era imposible ¿no? puesto que eran muggles.  
  
- ¿En serio que ese rinoceronte sin cuernos es tu primo? Porqué por más que mire no encuentro parentesco alguno.  
  
- Pues yo me formulo esa misma pregunta todos los días. - los tres chicos rieron para quedarse en un silencio incómodo.  
  
- Oye ¿te apetece tomar un helado? - le preguntó la chica, Natalie.  
  
- Bueno... - si pudiera pagar con la moneda de brujo, estaría encantado, pero a lo que libras se refería, nada de nada.  
  
- Invita ET. - la chica se alejó del grupo riendo.  
  
- ¡JA, JA, JA! lo tuyo es el humor ¿eh? - Harry lo miró algo incómodo y E.J. le dio una palmada en la espalda - venga, para agradecerte tu ayuda y que no te mosquearas después de tirarte dos veces al suelo.  
  
Harry sonrió agradecido.


	2. La pesadilla de Dudley

**La pesadilla de Dudley**

- Creo que ya he corrido por lo que me queda de vida. - los tres muchachos jadeaban apoyados en un muro tratando de esconderse de alguien. - en serio ¿los veranos no son para descansar? no pienso correr ni un solo metro más. - E.J. se sujetó la barriga e hizo una mueca con la boca como si fuera a devolver, éste era bajito, un poco más que Harry, teniendo en cuenta que durante esos dos últimos años había crecido muchísimo, a veces se preguntaba si el estrés tendría algo que ver; además de rubio y con pequeños ojillos de color azul que nerviosos lo recorrían todo tratando de no omitir ni un solo detalle.  
  
- Eddie, si estamos escapando de Dudley es por tu culpa, así que deja de quejarte. - en cambio Natalie era bastante alta para ser una chica, tenía los cabellos muy finos y le llegaban hasta la cintura, pero siempre los llevaba recogidos en una coleta o en una trenza, era bonita, a ser verdad, preciosa y tenía dos grandes ojos almendrados que según la claridad del sol parecían de color ámbar.  
  
- Ahora somos tres ¿no? podríamos plantarles cara. - Harry y Natalie se lo quedaron mirando - yo soy optimista, en vez de matarnos, sólo nos dejarían hechos polvo, pero seguiríamos vivos.  
  
- Dudley sólo piensa con los puños, no parará hasta encontraros, nunca se da por vencido.  
  
- Harry, tú no tienes porque hacer esto, será mejor que te marches antes de que a tu primo se le crucen los cables y te toque a ti también. - Natalie se dio la vuelta para mirar si podían salir de su escondite.  
  
- Me quedo, además ¿no os pasaréis todo el verano corriendo, verdad?  
  
- ¿Y que propones que hagamos?  
  
- Bueno... tal vez si me contáis porqué os persigue Dudley... - E.J. puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en el suelo.  
  
- Bueno, digamos que Dudley... - Natalie dudó antes de seguir.  
  
- Le mola Natalie y se la quiere ligar, pero como que la chica es gilipollas perdida, pues no sabe como decirle que no, así que yo le hice un favor rechazándolo y ahora quiere partirnos los morros.  
  
- Gracias por la explicación. - le reprochó Natalie sentándose a su lado.  
  
- A Dudley le falta cerebro...  
  
- Cuéntanos algo que no sepamos. - E.J. chasqueó la lengua en modo de disgusto.  
  
- ...y sé del cierto que podéis asustarlo con algo, algo que recuerde cada vez que os vea.  
  
- Empiezo a comprender tu maquiavélico plan...  
  
- Simplemente sería atacarle con lo que más le duela, algo que le cause verdadero terror.  
  
- Es genial, una idea magnifica...  
  
- ¿Y qué es lo que le causa terror? - los dos chicos se la quedaron mirando.  
  
- Eres una maldita agua fiestas. - se quejó E.J. para luego regresar la mirada a Harry - ¿qué es lo que le causa terror?  
  
La magia, pero obviamente no se lo diría, también podría intentar amenazarlo, decirle que no se volviera a acercar a ellos sino le haría uno de sus conjuros, pero eso sólo serviría por lo que quedaba de verano, nada podía asegurarles que en Navidades no siguiera persiguiéndolos.  
  
- Pues... - proponerlo era fácil, pero llevarlo a cabo era otra cosa.  
  
- ¿Habéis oído hablar del método Freud?  
  
- ¿Ein? - E.J. miró a Natalie con cara de espanto.  
  
- La interpretación de los sueños - Natalie se levantó y empezó a pasearse frente a los chicos - de algún modo podríamos crearle una especie de pesadilla, sería atacarlo psicológicamente y provocar en él un trauma.  
  
- ¡Bien pensado! por las noches nos convertiremos en duendecillos verdes, nos introduciremos en los sueños de Dudley y con polvo de hadas lo embrujaremos. - ironizó E.J. a Harry le hubiera gustado decir que no sonaba tan extraño a sus oídos, pero decidió reír por el sarcasmo del chico.  
  
- Sólo era una idea... en el libro parecía sencillo.  
  
- Nat ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Deja el crack de una vez. - Natalie puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
- Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que hayamos tramado, ahora mismo podemos ponerlo en marcha - comunicó Harry mostrando como Dudley los había encontrado y se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.  
  
Entonces Harry improvisó, porque era lo que mejor se le daba, aprovechando que había visto unas ramas rotas de algún vecino que quería hacerle la liposucción a su jardín. Cogió un par de ramas y se las entregó a los dos chicos, que se lo miraron extrañados.  
  
- Ahora seguidme el rollo - les susurró justo a tiempo de que Dudley llegara.  
  
- Tú márchate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. - le ordenó su primo.  
  
- Pues yo diría que no, Dudleito. - sacó su varita de su bolsillo y le señaló con ella. Dudley dio unos pasos atrás.  
  
- No puedes... no puedes hacerlo... lo tienes prohibido...  
  
- Dudletin, de sobras sabes que hago lo que me da la gana y creo que te lo he demostrado verano tras verano... - Harry le mostró a los dos chicos que tenía detrás. - Te presento a mis amigos, ellos lo saben y les he dado un par de clases ¿verdad chicos? - los dos se quedaron en silencio.  
  
- Por supuesto que sí Harry - dijo E.J. plantándose a su lado y señalándolo también con la rama - ahora tenemos algo que tú no tienes y no dudaremos en utilizarlo contra ti, porque a diferencia de Harry, nosotros sí podemos y cree, somos buenos alumnos. - terminó con una sonrisa.  
  
Natalie también se puso al lado de los chicos y los imitó, tratando de fingir una sonrisa.  
  
- Ahora, vas a coger a tus amigos y os vais a marchar por donde habéis venido a no ser que quieras recibir la dosis que te corresponde este verano...  
  
Dudley trató de hablar pero sólo logró cacarear y salir corriendo, seguido de unos amigos muy confusos por todo lo sucedido.  
  
- Dios mío ¿ha funcionado? - Natalie dejó caer su rama sorprendida por los hechos.  
  
- Yo tenía mis dudas, pero se lo traga todo... - y se calló de golpe esperando a que no hubiera halado más de la cuenta.  
  
- Pues claro que sí, cuando yo me propongo interpretar un papel, soy el mejor.  
  
- Por favor, eres tan fantasma que no sé como aún sigues siendo de carne y huesos, deberías estar rondando por las casas cargado de cadenas y asustando a la gente.  
  
- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu sentido del humor me mata? - Harry siguió muy sorprendido - vamos Harry, tomemos ese maldito helado de una vez.  
  
Sorprendido porqué ninguno de los dos le habían hecho la pregunta ¿a qué venía todo eso de las ramas? ¿por qué tenía un palo escondido en el bolsillo de sus pantalones? ¿por qué Dudley lo temía tanto? ¿Qué es lo que no podía hacer y teóricamente les había enseñado? si él hubiera sido un muggle, haría todas esas preguntas y muchísimas más, en cambio, ellos se limitaron a reír y hacer bromas y agradecerle su ayuda con un helado y su nueva amistad.  
  
Pensó que tal vez él era extremadamente desconfiado y que por alguna extraña razón, el resto del mundo debería realizarse las mismas preguntas. Pero la realidad era muy distinta, esos dos chicos lo habían admitido en su grupo y lo trataban como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida, no le hacían preguntas sobre cosas raras que pasaran a su alrededor, ni se metían en su vida, simplemente procuraban que lo pasara bien y eso lo hacía sentir... normal, como un chico normal y gracias a ello pasó el mejor verano de toda su vida ¿quien le iba a decir que un par de muggles se convertirían en buenos amigos y lo ayudarían a superar la pérdida de Sirius y la soledad a que debía enfrentarse verano tras verano?  
  
Los días tachados en el calendario cada vez se hacían más y más cortos, sin tan siquiera darse cuenta, se despertaba una mañana y al poco tiempo ya se acostaba esperando volver a despertarse al día siguiente. Ron y Hermione eran sus mejores amigos y habían pasado miles de aventuras que jamás olvidaría, estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts para verlos y estar con ellos, pero Nat y E.J. eran muggles y la amistad que le ofrecían a Harry era completamente distinta, deseaba que ese verano no terminara jamás. Le gustaba pasar las tardes riéndose de las ironías y sarcasmos de E.J., le parecía un muchacho increíble y muy gracioso, adoraba estar en compañía de Natalie, era dulce y cariñosa, cuando lo miraba todo a su alrededor desaparecía, incluidos los problemas y se sentía realmente tranquilo y aliviado, se había enamorado como un tonto.  
  
Pero el verano ya llegaba a su fin y eso no podía evitarlo.  
  
- ¿Hogwarts? - le preguntó dando un mordisco a su sándwich.  
  
- ¿Lo conoces? - a Harry le había dado la impresión que esa pregunta había sido más bien afirmativa.  
  
- Pues no, nunca lo he visto ¿está muy lejos, no?  
  
- Un poco - sonrió pensando que estaba paranoico al tener esas sensaciones tan extrañas.  
  
- Hola chicos.  
  
- Llegas tarde. - E.J. se levantó para ir a buscar el sándwich de Natalie.  
  
- ¿Ya está de mal humor? - le preguntó la chica sentándose en la acera, al lado de Harry. Éste se limitó a sonreír. - aunque no es difícil... debe estar molesto porque te echará de menos cuando regresemos al instituto, da vértigo pensar que sólo quedan dos años para terminar ¿has pensado que carrera vas a estudiar? - Harry la miró extrañado, lo tenía muy claro, pero no podía decirle que quería ser auror.  
  
- Pues... no sé...  
  
- Que pena que estas Navidades no puedas venir. - Natalie cambió de tema.  
  
- No, es que... pudiéndome quedar en el colegio, dudo que mis tíos accedan a tenerme en casa para Navidad. - lo cierto es que nunca se lo había cuestionado, puesto que hasta ahora siempre había intentado permanecer el menos tiempo posible con los Dursley, pero ahora las cosas cambiaban.  
  
- Ya... también podrías venirte a mi casa... o bueno, mejor a casa de Eddie... si te parece bien. - entonces pensó en Ron y Hermione, que seguramente se quedarían con él en Hogwarts o seguirían exiliados en Grimmauld Place, pero de todos modos, con ellos podría pasar nueve meses, a Natalie y a E.J. sólo podía verlos tres meses al año.  
  
- Podríamos intentarlo.  
  
- ¡Claro! podríamos hacer una acampada, ir de excursión...  
  
- O largarnos a una isla tropical... ¿de qué estáis hablando? - E.J. le tendió el sándwich a Natalie.  
  
- De las vacaciones de Navidad.  
  
- Genial ¿qué vamos hacer? - Harry se sorprendió al ver que E.J. no mostraba reproche ni sorpresa, era como si desde el primer momento ya hubiera dado por sentado que pasarían las Navidades juntos.  
  
- Yo había pensado en pasar las Navidades en tu casa. - propuso Natalie.  
  
- ¿En mi casa? - se lo pensó detenidamente - sip, no es mala idea, mis padres tienen que ir a miles de congresos y esas fiestas en que todos se sonríen pero a la primera que tiene ocasión se dan la gran puñalada... así que estaremos solos, Harry te vendremos a buscar a la estación, pero de eso ya hablaremos ¿os hace un remojón antes de empezar con la digestión?  
  
Y el verano llegó a su fin, a última hora, ignorando completamente las cartas de sus amigos de quedar para ir a buscar el material escolar juntos, no tubo otro remedio que ir él solo, compró todo el material repasando la lista varias veces para no olvidarse de nada, teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente debía tomar el Hogwarts Express.  
  
Sus amigos muggles le hicieron una pequeña fiesta de despedida y quedaron para las Navidades, Harry estaba realmente entusiasmado, los echaría mucho de menos y entonces recordó y deseó que no pasara nada en Hogwarts que le impidiera como todos los años hacer vida de estudiante normal. Se sorprendió al descubrirse pesando eso ¿hasta que punto su amistad muggle lo había hecho cambiar?


	3. Los caballeros dorados

**Los caballeros dorados**

El padre de Natalie se ofreció muy amablemente a llevarlo hasta la estación de King's Cross, fue un gran alivio para el tío Vernon. Ninguno de los tres le preguntaron a Harry que hacía llevando una lechuza al colegio, eso también le sorprendió ¿por qué no le hacían preguntas tan obvias como por qué tenía una lechuza como mascota?  
  
- Oye, hay quien tiene cocodrilos.  
  
- No se pueden tener cocodrilos como mascotas, está prohibido. - le informó Natalie a E.J. mientras ayudaban a Harry poner el equipaje en un carrito.  
  
- A ver tía lista, entonces que hay en el lago de mi tía Margie ¿una ballena?  
  
- ¿Tú tía tiene un cocodrilo?  
  
- No, el lago de mi tía tiene cocodrilos.  
  
Natalie puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a Harry.  
  
- Podemos acompañarte hasta el tren.  
  
- No, no - se apresuró a contestar Harry - no podéis, es zona restringida, sólo pueden pasar los familiares. - fue la primera excusa que se le pasó por la cabeza.  
  
- Bien pues, nos vemos dentro de tres meses, no olvides mandarnos tu dirección.  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Hasta pronto chaval, no olvides a los amigos que dejas atrás ¿e?  
  
- No - sonrió Harry y Natalie se acercó para besarle en una mejilla, a Harry se le cortó la respiración.  
  
- Nos vemos pronto.  
  
- A-adios. - tartamudeó aún cogido por la sorpresa y se alejó sin mirar atrás.  
  
Ya fuera de la vista de los dos amigos muggles, se acercó al muro entre el andén nueve y diez, cogió carrerilla y traspasó la entrada hasta llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos.  
  
Un gran revuelo lo esperaba al otro lado del muro, le daba la sensación de que había más gente que de costumbre y eso que había llegado cinco minutos antes de las once. Todos los pasajeros estaban muy ansiosos y la mayoría de ellos alzaba constantemente la cabeza para ver algo incomprensible para Harry.  
  
- ¡Harry! - Hermione Granger se acercó a él corriendo - ¿se puede saber donde te has metido este verano? ¿otra vez Dobby ha intentado evitar que vinieras a Hogwarts? pues dile que esta vez se ha lucido.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- Hogwarts Express - señaló el tren cobrizo tapado por una multitud de curiosos - cuando ya estábamos casi todos subidos, nos han hecho bajar otra vez, aún no nos han dicho que pasa, pero lo más probable es que sea una avería.  
  
- ¿Avería? ¿el Hogwarts Express puede averiarse?  
  
- Harry - pronunció su nombre con esa autosuficiencia que la caracterizaba - el Hogwarts Express es un tren normal y corriente, no se mueve mágicamente, te recuerdo que miles de muggles lo pueden ver en su trayecto, Hogwarts jamás se arriesgaría a ser descubierto por una tontería como una locomotora mágica. - cogió el carrito de Harry - anda, los señores Weasley nos están esperando, están muy preocupados por ti.  
  
- Hermione... tu palabrería me provoca dolor de cabeza. - susurró Harry pero suficientemente alto como para que Hermione pudiera oírlo y quedarse estupefacta por la contestación de éste.  
  
- ¡Harry! - la señora Weasley se le tiró al cuello y lo cubrió de besos - gracias al cielo que estás bien, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, no sabíamos si habías podido comprar todos los libros, déjame que te mire - lo repasó tratando de descubrir algún indicio de malos tratos - has crecido mucho y el pelo lo tienes más despeinado que nunca - sonrió forzosamente tratando de disimular el espanto que le producía eso, la señora Weasley tenía verdaderos combates de lucha libre con el pelo de Harry.  
  
- ¿Todo bien, Harry? - Harry afirmó con la cabeza al señor Weasley.  
  
- ¡Harry! - Ron se acercó hasta él - ¿qué tal? - dudó unos instantes - te mandé un correo para invitarte ¿no lo recibiste? - al menos él se había molestado en preguntarle como estaba y no ser tan directo como Hermione.  
  
- P-sí - ¿por qué dudaba? - sí, lo recibí, pero es que... - ¿por qué no le decía la verdad? que había conocido a dos muggles y había pasado el verano con ellos. - verás, al final no pude venir...  
  
- ¿Fue por tus tíos? - preguntó Ron, Hermione lo miraba de reojo.  
  
- Sí, por mis tíos... - ¿pero como podía mentir a su mejor amigo? - me castigaron otra vez y no quería volver a meterme en líos y... - a cada palabra que soltaba de su boca se sentía peor.  
  
- Pero podrías haberme mandado una lechuza, yo te hubiera ido a buscar.  
  
- Ya, pero...  
  
- Por alguna razón Harry decidió quedarse encerrado en casa de sus tíos - intervino Hermione con una sonrisa irónica - ¿no es así Harry?  
  
Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a mantenerle la mirada.  
  
- Ahora lo único que me preocupa es saber que está pasando con el Hogwarts Express, porque ya pasan diez minutos de las once y ha este paso nadie podrá llegar al colegio.  
  
Pudo comprobar que algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban dando vueltas por el andén, tratando de controlar a la gente. Entonces vio a Tonks que con su varita señalaba algunos baúles para luego elevarlos y volverlos a poner en el tren, también se percató de su vestimenta, llevaba una larga capa negra con una raya roja que recorría toda la anchura de sus hombros, con una pluma de fénix que la atravesaba, con un rápido vistazo se percató de que había bastantes hombres con esa misma capa.  
  
- ¡Remus! ¿qué a pasado? - Remus Lupin, el antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que Harry había tenido cuando hacía tercero, se acercó a ellos dirigiéndose al señor Weasley, también llevaba la capa.  
  
- Lo que nos temíamos todos, _Ojoloco_ Moody ha hecho parar la locomotora para asegurarse de que lord Voldemort o algún mortífago no la hubiera apañado para aprovechar y matar a Harry.  
  
La señora Weasley se estremeció y con un pequeño grito hizo ver a Lupin que Harry estaba allí con ellos y lo había escuchado.  
  
- Hola Harry - sonrió Lupin como si no hubiera dicho nada, pero a Harry no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado a oír hablar de su muerte.  
  
Un grado más alto en el habla de la gente les hizo percatarse de que el tren ya había sido revisado, incluidos todos los equipajes y que muchos de los alumnos se ponían en filas para entrar en los distintos vagones.  
  
Varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix, al menos esa era la sensación que le daba a Harry cada vez que veía a alguien vestido con esa capa, pasaban su varita por cada alumno para luego dejarlos subir al tren.  
  
- ¿Están chequeando a los alumnos? - preguntó horrorizada la señora Weasley - ¿pero que se han vuelto locos?  
  
- Toda seguridad no es suficiente - se acercó al grupo _Ojoloco_ Moody - si fuera por mi los desnudaría y les haría...  
  
- ¡Por favor, cállese! - gritó indignada la señora Weasley.  
  
- Vamos Harry, tú vendrás conmigo - y con un golpe de varita elevó su equipaje y empezó ha andar apartando la gente, de hecho la gente se apartaba por si sola cuando un gran baúl le daba en toda la cabeza.  
  
Y pasando el control de los miembros de la Orden, fue conducido hasta un compartimiento de los últimos vagones, sorprendentemente vacío. Harry se sentó y esperó a que el tren se pusiera en marcha, aún pasaron unos veinte minutos.  
  
- ¡Harry! - Neville Longbottom asomó la cabeza por la puerta del compartimiento - ¿puedo sentarme aquí?  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Que lío en el andén ¿verdad? un caballero dorado ha revisado a mi abuela, porque no paraba de gritar, Trevor por poco se vuelve a escapar - y le mostró su sapo.  
  
- ¿Caballero dorado? - preguntó Harry extrañado.  
  
- Sí, así es como se llaman los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Después de que todo el mundo supiera que aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto, muchos de los aurores del Ministerio de Magia se unieron a la Orden del Fénix y al final el ministro no tubo más remedio que hacerla oficial.  
  
- ¿Y ha pasado algo?  
  
- Pues nada de nada - Neville dejó a Trevor a su lado mientras éste se quitaba la chaqueta y se sentaba frente a Harry - Quien-tú-sabes no ha dado ninguna señal de vida, lo están buscando por todas partes, pero tan siquiera pueden encontrarlo.  
  
- ¿Y los mortífagos?  
  
- Tanto el Ministerio como _El Profeta_ dicen que de momento no hay ninguno.  
  
- Deben de estar escondidos.  
  
- Eso dice mi abuela, que muchos son unos cobardes y que se esconden para que no los descubran, también dice que aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está escondido, esperando el momento, trazando un plan... - miró por la ventana como los últimos alumnos terminaban de hacer la cola para subir - dicen que muchos de los padres no querían que sus hijos volvieran a Hogwarts, tienen miedo de que pueda pasarles algo.  
  
- Pero Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo - repuso Harry un poco dolido por el último comentario de su compañero.  
  
- Ya no Harry - Ginny Weasley apareció por la puerta - desde que se sabe que los Dementores se han aliado con quien-tu-sabes, todo el mundo tiene mucho miedo, incluso la falta de noticias por no saber que trama, que piensa hacer, ha generado el pánico por todas partes. Por ahora los caballeros dorados infunden un poco de tranquilidad, pero no por mucho tiempo.  
  
Y fue en ese momento cuando se sintió peor que nunca, él disfrutando de unas maravillosas vacaciones de verano junto a sus nuevos amigos y el mundo al que realmente pertenecía cubierto por el pánico.  
  
El tren se puso en marcha y los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, Harry seguía culpándose mientras se dibujaba el paisaje exterior en su ventana.  
  
- Bueno... - Neville rompió el silencio - ¿qué tal las vacaciones Harry?  
  
Se quedó en blanco ¿qué podía decirle? ¿que mientras ellos no habían podido dormir por las noches, él sólo deseaba despertarse a la mañana siguiente para irse a bañar en la piscina de sus amigos muggles? ¿o tal vez que mientras ellos leían y releían los diarios en busca de alguna noticia, él se preocupaba por alisarse el pelo para estar presentable y causarle buena impresión a Natalie?  
  
- Pues... igual - él no era ningún mentiroso ¿por qué no podía decir simplemente la verdad? por primera vez en su vida había pasado las mejores vacaciones de verano ¿qué tenía eso de malo?  
  
Pero entonces sintió la vocecilla de Hermione en su cabeza, diciéndole y recordándole que habían estado muy preocupados por él, porque mientras unos completos extraños sólo trataban de hacer reír a Harry, sus verdaderos amigos trataban de proteger a Harry Potter.  
  
- Mi abuela tiró el manual a la basura, se ha pasado el verano entero cocinando pasteles, se piensa que así no me preocupo o no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa...  
  
- ¿Qué manual? - preguntó Harry.  
  
- El Ministerio de Magia ha repartido manuales a todos los hogares mágicos, una especie de defensa para cuando aparezcan los mortífagos o el mismo quien-tu-sabes. - le comentó Ginny.  
  
- ¿Manuales para protegerse? eso es una estupidez.  
  
- Mi abuela dice que se sienten culpables, que ahora están tratando de enmendar todos los errores que cometieron el año pasado, por eso hicieron ese manual. - comentó Neville buscando en su mochila - fijaos, mi abuela me ha comprado una varita nueva ¿que os parece? - harry dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios de aprobación.  
  
- ¿Dónde está tú Mimbulus mimbletonia Neville? - le preguntó Ginny.  
  
- La profesora Sprout me la pidió a principios de verano, la vino a buscar a casa de mi abuela, ahora estará en los invernaderos de Hogwarts, tengo muchas ganas de verla.  
  
- Desde luego ahora mismo debe ser enorme ¿no? - sonrió Ginny. Neville rió lleno de orgullo.  
  
- ¿Y qué ha hecho el Ministro hasta ahora? – preguntó Harry.  
  
- Pues banalidades a mi entender – comentó Ginny – mandar manuales, mensajes de apoyo, refuerzos… incluso han creado una especie de cursillos para profesar valor a todos aquellos que están aterrados.  
  
- Pero… nada de eso hará que las cosas cambien, Voldemort está ahí, en alguna parte.  
  
- ¿Y qué quieres que hagan Harry? – Neville temblaba cada vez que escuchaba pronunciar ese nombre. – estamos hablando del señor oscuro, él ha vuelto y por mucho que nos cueste aceptar…   
  
- Comprendo – Harry interrumpió a Ginny – entonces, tendrá que cumplirse la profecía.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿Tú sabes que era la profecía? ¿Tú sabes que decía? – Neville lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos, tratando de no omitir un solo detalle, entonces pensó que Neville tenía derecho a saberlo, pues aunque Voldemort lo señalara como su igual, él también formaba parte de esa verdad, pero Ginny no.  
  
- No, pero si es algo que quería Voldemort… - calló antes de seguir - ahora está destruido, no tiene más vuelta de página.  
  
A los pocos minutos se unieron a ellos los dos prefectos, Ron no paraba de quejarse sobre algunos alumnos que estaban molestos por el trato en el andén, la mayoría de ellos de Slytherin. Hermione permanecía sospechosamente en silencio con _Crookshanks_ en la falda y mirando por la ventana.  
  
- Y entonces se nos ha plantado uno de séptimo, exigiendo comida gratis. En esta vida no se puede tener más...  
  
- ¿Por qué no nos haces preguntas? - interrumpió de pronto Hermione a Ron.  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio por la forma desafiante en que Hermione había soltado esa cuestión, Harry sabía que iba dirigida a él.  
  
- Teniendo en cuenta que hace dos meses que no sabes nada de nosotros, me sorprende que no nos abordes a preguntas como todos los años.  
  
- ¡Me las ha hecho a mí! - soltó Neville de pronto, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.  
  
- ¡Oh, valla! ¿le has hecho las preguntas a Neville? - Hermione giró la cabeza lentamente para mirar de frente a Harry - pues espero que tengas toda la información que necesitabas, al menos para hacer ver que te importamos un poco los demás y todo lo que hemos estado pasando estos últimos meses.  
  
No podía creérselo ¿le estaba reprochando? ¿todo lo que habían pasado? ¿se podía imaginar ella, por un instante, todo lo que había pasado Harry? todas las pérdidas, las confrontaciones, los problemas, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Pero decidió no decir nada, no quería discutir el primer día.  
  
- ¿No vas a decir nada? - Harry tan siquiera la miró.  
  
Hermione se levantó precipitadamente y se hizo paso hasta la puerta de salida.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas? - le preguntó Ron.  
  
- Ha respirar, aquí me estoy ahogando.  
  
Cuando salió todos se quedaron mirando a Harry, pero éste no hizo un sólo movimiento, en esos instantes deseó estar en compañía de E.J. y Nat, que le hicieran reír y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Cerró los ojos profundamente.  
  
- No le hagas caso Harry, está un poco estresada por las clases y demás... - intentó calmarlo Ron.  
  
- Sí, - trató de sonreír - ¿jugamos al ajedrez mágico?

**  
[NdA]**Ya sé que os puede sorprender esta sección teniendo en cuenta que acabáis de leer el tercer capítulo y en los anteriores no he comentado nada en absoluto, pero no puedo ignorar el extraño carácter que me ha salido en Hermione, teniendo en cuenta que además de sabihonda, ésta siempre ha sido muy dulce y comprensiva con Harry, lo cierto es que cada vez que me lo leía para corregir las típicas erratas, me sentía un tanto mal, porque este comportamiento no era parte de Hermione, no al menos con Harry, pero os anuncio que ya he encontrado la razón, mientras metía un poco de paja en este capítulo, me ha llegado una pequeña idea para excusarla, así que un poco de paciencia, creo que en el quinto capítulo, como mucho, ya lo explicaré nn  
  
Ser comprensivos, trató de mantener el carácter original de los personajes tan bien como puedo, pero han pasado tantas cosas y Harry está tan dolido, que no puedo verlo de otro modo.  
  
Espero que os esté gustando, dejar ideas o consejos, me ayudarán a seguir hasta el final, si es que creéis que merece la pena.


	4. Los guardianes de Hogwarts

**Los guardianes de Hogwarts**

Hermione siguió con el ceño fruncido durante todo el viaje y sin decir palabra, de vez en cuando dejaba ir soplidos por su nariz y enviaba furtivas miradas a Harry, éste no terminaba de comprender que le pasaba, normalmente siempre estaba enfadada con Ron ¿por qué ahora le tocaba a él?  
  
Cuando llegaron a la estación, la puerta del compartimiento permaneció cerrada, por más que Ron intentara tirar de ella, no se movió ni un milímetro. Se quedaron en silencio, a la espera de que alguien los dejara salir, al no sentir movimiento, pensaron que no eran los únicos que estaban atrapados en el vagón.  
  
Entonces la puerta se abrió dando un fuerte golpe y apareció un hombre con la capa oficial de la Orden del Fénix, con la mano les indicó que cogieran sus cosas y lo siguieran. Al salir del tren fue cuando se dieron cuenta que los Caballeros Dorados los habían hecho salir uno por uno y repartido por los distintos carruajes donde unos silenciosos thestrals esperaban fieles como siempre. Pronto les tocó al grupo de Harry subir a un carruaje.  
  
Aún estar bastante oscuro, pudieron seguir viendo distintos Caballeros Dorados vigilando el movimiento de los carruajes, hasta entonces Harry no se había dado cuenta del exceso de medidas de seguridad que había puesto el Ministerio.  
  
- Entre poco y demasiado... - pensó Harry en voz alta.  
  
- No quieren arriesgarse - le susurró Hermione con un tono de voz completamente neutral, pero entonces intercambiaron las miradas y ésta volvió a fruncir el ceño como si terminara de recordar que estaba molesta con Harry.  
  
Algo le llamó la atención a Harry, las enormes gárgolas que adornaban Hogwarts parecían como si estuvieran vivas, de hecho vio a una cambiar de posición, a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento extraño en el cielo o los alrededores del colegio. Eran realmente aterradoras y sin estar seguro de que no fuera fruto de su imaginación, Harry sintió una oleada de pánico al pensar que esas cosas pudieran tener vida propia.  
  
- ¿Te has fijado? - le susurró Hermione colocándose a su lado - las gárgolas... se mueven... - Harry le afirmó con la cabeza, ésta no quería crear una oleada de pánico, ya que al parecer, nadie se había dado cuenta.  
  
- ¿Las habrá transfigurado McGonagall como hizo con las piezas del ajedrez gigante?  
  
- Es lo más probable... - entonces Ron se giró y les interrogó con la mirada para saber de que estaban hablando, Hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que más tarde se lo contaría.  
  
Pasando las grandes puertas que había a la derecha del vestíbulo, los alumnos fueron repartiéndose entre las cuatro largas mesas distribuidas por las distintas casas, el cielo que se mostraba sobre las velas que flotaban en el aire, era completamente negro, no se vislumbraba ni una sola estrella.  
  
Ginny se separó de ellos para sentarse con unos compañeros de su curso y éstos encontraron sitio a la mitad de la mesa, donde se repartieron dos y dos. Harry miró en frente suyo descubriendo la fría y molesta mirada de Hermione, éste puso los ojos en blanco y pasó a observar la mesa de los profesores.  
  
Esa noche la mesa parecía estar muy divertida, pues todos los profesores, incluido el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, reían sin parar, exceptuando como siempre el profesor Snape, que miraba de reojo a alguien sentado a su lado, al parecer la fuente de la risa de todos los demás. Era una mujer, bastante joven teniendo en cuenta las edades de los demás profesores, Harry se sorprendió cuando vio sus ojos, grandes y de color avellana, con el pelo extremadamente largo y negro como el carbón, le recordó muchísimo a Natalie y la nostalgia se apoderó de él ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? la echaba mucho de menos, entonces recordó algo.  
  
Miró a su alrededor y encontró a Ron hablando con Seamus y Dean que estaban sentados al lado de Neville. Pensó que tal vez Seamus sabría algo, al tener una madre bruja y un padre muggle.  
  
- Seamus - trató de llamar su atención.  
  
- ¡Hola Harry! - después de las culpaciones injustas que éste le había hecho durante el año pasado, Seamus trataba a Harry con mucha delicadeza, para asegurarse que aún no le guardaba rencor, a la primera que tenía la oportunidad, se mostraba de lo más abierto y simpático con él. - ¿qué tal el verano?  
  
- Bien. - dijo tajante - oye ¿sabes de algún modo para comunicarse con los muggles desde Hogwarts sin hacer uso de una lechuza? - Seamus le sonrió.  
  
- ¡Claro! - Hermione pegó la oreja disimulando estar interesada por la mesa de profesores. - el correo especial para muggles, algo así como el correo _mugglyrcit_, que viene a ser una especie de correo certificado. Tú primero escribes una carta solicitando lo necesario para mandar un correo _mugglyrcit_, que creo que vale un knut y medio, no lo recuerdo bien pero cuando te manden los formularios ya te informarán, tarda muy poco, un día como mucho. - bajó el tono de voz al ver que los de primer año ya entraban en el salón detrás de McGonagall. - después de rellenar los formularios y escribir tu carta, lo envías tal cual y ellos ya se encargan de todo.  
  
- ¿Y que pasa después? - preguntó Harry.  
  
- Pues la carta llega a las oficinas de correos de los brujos y estos ya se encargan de enviarlas a los muggles a través de un cartero, es muy práctico y así nadie...  
  
- ¿Queréis callaros de una vez? El Sombreo Seleccionador va ha cantar su nueva canción. - les reprochó Hermione.  
  
- Como si quisiéramos escucharlo - murmuró Ron.  
  
- Pues a mi me interesa más lo que tenga que decir que estas chorradas de cartas _mugglerciti_... - le soltó Hermione.  
  
- Es correo _mugglyrcit_. - le corrigió Seamus.  
  
- ¡Lo que sea!  
  
Y mientras el colegio entero esperaba expectante, el Sombrero Seleccionador abrió una rasgadura que le hacía de boca y se puso a cantar:  
  
Ya estamos todos aquí,  
un año más para aprender a vivir.  
Un futuro que llama a las puertas que muchos de vosotros esperaréis en candeletas.  
Hogwarts es vuestro hogar,  
en el estáis seguros,  
pues todos los profesores reparten,  
disciplina y sabiduría en cualquier parte.  
Pero ellos no pueden mostraros todo,  
sois vosotros que debéis empezar el camino,  
así que dejarme a mí la digna labor de ayudaros a elegir la casa a la que pertenece vuestro corazón.  
Sea pues Gryffindor,  
valientes y serios de mente,  
aguardados en su hogar,  
defenderán sus ideales hasta la eternidad.  
O tal vez Ravenclaw,  
donde la inteligencia y la templaza hacen de ellos los más sabios del colegio.  
Puede que vuestra casa sea Slytherin,  
un lugar donde hasta el más vergonzoso,  
tiene un amigo leal y toda la ayuda que necesite precisar.  
Y finalmente Hufflepuff,  
porque sólo los de corazón sincero,  
sin prejuicios ni maldades,  
serán felices de pertenecer a esta casa.  
Pero esta canción no termina aquí,  
algo muy serio os tengo que decir;  
se acercan tiempos difíciles,  
el mal os pondrá a prueba,  
ser merecedores, no de pertenecer a vuestra casa,  
sino de ser dignos alumnos de Hogwarts.  
Así pues, después de escuchar mi canción,  
empezamos ya con la labor del Sombrero Seleccionador.  
  
- Ha este sombrero se le va la pinza. - murmuró Ron.  
  
- Pues yo opino que sus canciones son realmente instructivas e interesantes, además de tener toda la razón. - comentó Hermione.  
  
- ¿Instructivas? pero si lo hace todo a capela - se pusieron todos a reír, mientras que Hermione mostró un rostro realmente enfadado.  
  
- Eso sería instrumental - rugió entre dientes.  
  
- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. - comentó Ron aún riendo.  
  
La profesora McGonagall empezó a leer la lista de alumnos y el Sombrero Seleccionador a repartirlos por las distintas casas. Los alumnos de primero se veían tan pequeños e indefensos, muchos de ellos temblaban de miedo cuando McGonagall les ponía el viejo sombrero encima de la cabeza y éste se hundía por completo tapándoles incluso la cara, al ser nombrada su casa salían corriendo aliviados y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.  
  
Después de "Zoster, William" de Slytherin, la profesora recogió el sombrero y el taburete y Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar paso al banquete de todos los años. Era sorprendente el sentimiento de tranquilidad y seguridad que emitía el director, todos los alumnos se quedaban completamente callados escuchándolo con mucha atención.  
  
- Ser todos bienvenidos de nuevo, a los de primero y a los que no son de primero - guiñó un ojo mientras toda la mesa se ponía a reír - ¡que empiece el festín!  
  
Después de sus palabras, las cinco mesas se llenaron de bandejas de oro llenas de comida hasta rebosar, carne asada, muslos de pollo, verduras, sopa, salsas, sándwiches, patatas al horno, fritas, pan de todo tipo y distinto tamaño, salchichas, embutidos y jarras de zumo de calabaza y agua.  
  
- ¡arf arf! ¡al ataque! - Ron cogió cuatro muslos de pollo por mano y los puso sobre su plato, devorándolos de dos en dos.  
  
- ¿Te sirvo zumo? - le ofreció Harry, acostumbrado a su hambre voraz. Ron afirmó con la cabeza mientras trozos de pollo le caían de la boca por el exceso de cantidad que se había introducido.  
  
- Eres un cerdo ¿lo sabías? - le reprochó Hermione tratando de apartar su mirada con asco.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pazago a fuegga? - le preguntó Ron a Harry escupiéndole un trozo de pollo, éste primero tragó lo que tenía en la boca - perdón - Harry le sonrió sacándole importancia mientras se limpiaba con su servilleta - ¿Qué ha pasado a fuera?  
  
- Nada que te importe. - le soltó Hermione.  
  
- Luego te lo cuento - le susurró Harry.  
  
Cuando Harry se puso en la boca el último trozo que le quedaba en el plato de su tarta de melaza favorita, toda la comida desapareció, dejando sólo las bebidas. El sueño empezó a inundarle por completo y aún más cuando todas las charlas cesaron en el instante en que el director se ponía otra vez de pie.  
  
- Ahora que estamos todos con las barrigas llenas, os pido un momento de atención para los habituales avisos de principio de curso. Los de primer año deben saber que los alumnos tienen terminantemente prohibido entrar en los bosques de los terrenos del castillo. El señor Filch me ha pedido, por enésima vez, que os recuerde a todos que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase, así como una inmensa lista que encontraréis en la puerta de su despacho. Este año hay dos noticias por parte del profesorado, después de discutirlo con el Ministerio, la profesora Trelawney ha sido readmitida de nuevo en la enseñanza de Adivinación para los cuatro primeros cursos, los dos últimos serán impartidos por el profesor Firenze. Así pues damos la bienvenida a la profesora Cartier, la nueva responsable de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Esa extraña profesora saludó haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos, mientras que al profesor Flitwick se le escapaba una risita.  
  
- Ya veo que con esta nueva profesora la vamos a tener... - comentó Hermione.  
  
- ¿Por qué? a mi me parece simpática además de muy guapa - sonrió Ron satisfecho.  
  
- Ron ¿alguna vez en tu vida podrás pensar con la cabeza en vez de con los pies? - le reprochó Hermione.  
  
- ¡Envidia que tienes!  
  
Harry decidió seguir escuchando al director.  
  
- Más puntos a comentar, el Ministerio ha insistido en poner vigilancia permanente en los terrenos de Hogwarts, ningún alumno podrá salir del castillo sin permiso previo y sin ir acompañado de un profesor, todo quedará en manos de los Caballeros Dorados. - se oyeron reproches. - Y finalmente, las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch de cada casa tendrá lugar el segundo domingo de este mismo mes, se repartirán horarios para cada casa. Dicho y hecho, en la cama falta gente. - terminó Dumbledore.  
  
Todos se levantaron a la vez y Hermione y Ron salieron corriendo para dirigir a los de primero a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Lo primero en que pensó Harry fue ir a la lechucería para pedir los formularios necesarios y enviarles la carta a Natalie y E.J. pero pensó que Hedwig merecía un descanso después del inusual viaje, así que decidió esperar hasta mañana.  
  
Después de pasar por el retrato de la señora gorda y subir a los dormitorios de los chicos de sexto curso, Harry empezó a desnudarse para ponerse el pijama, había sido el primero en llegar.  
  
- ¡Hola Harry! - saludó Seamus seguido de Neville y Dean.  
  
- Hola - masculló éste al comprobar quien era.  
  
- ¡Que alguien le de un remedio contra el dolor menstrual, no la aguanto más! en serio, si mañana sigue tan... rematadamente inaguantable, la encerraré en el baño hasta fin de curso. - gritó Ron cuando entró en la habitación. - ¿qué ibas a contarme Harry? - Ron se sentó en la cama de su amigo mientras éste terminaba de ponerse la camiseta del pijama.  
  
- A Hermione y a mí nos ha parecido ver que las gárgolas están vivas.  
  
- ¿Qué gárgolas?  
  
- Las que rodean el castillo, pensamos que McGonagall las ha transmutado, deben estar vigilando Hogwarts ya que dentro del colegio no hay ningún Caballero Dorado.  
  
- Que raro que Dumbledore no nos haya comentado nada...  
  
Harry elevó sus hombros en señal de ignorancia y se tumbó en su cama resuelto a quedarse dormido y no formar parte de la conversación que mantenían sus compañeros de habitación sobre el pasado mundial de quidditch.


	5. Una profesora de lo más peculiar

**Una profesora de lo más peculiar**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se apresuró a escribir una carta pidiendo los formularios para el envío de correo a muggles, subió a la lechucería y le dio el comunicado a Hedwig.  
  
- Hola Harry. - alguien lo saludó justo en el instante en que soltaba a su lechuza. Al girarse vio que era Cho Chang.  
  
- Ah, hola. - saludó éste impasible.  
  
- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?  
  
- Es que tengo un poco de prisa, me voy ¿vale? - y salió corriendo.  
  
Ahora se preguntaba como había podido fijarse en una chica tan oportunista e insoportable.

En la mesa de Gryffindor ya lo esperaban Hermione y Ron. Éste último le tendió su horario de clases.  
  
- ¿Quien crees que nos dará Pociones, Harry? - le preguntó Ron dejando a un lado su horario para llenarse la boca de tortitas.  
  
- Pues Snape ¿no? ¿quien va a ser? - Harry comprobó que tenía sesión doble Transfiguración y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
- Sólo para los que sacaron una E en sus TIMOS, Hermione se quedará sola - sonrió Ron muy divertido.  
  
- Al menos yo permanezco en su clase porque soy buena estudiante, no como vosotros ¿ahora quien os dejará copiar los deberes? ¿e?  
  
- Esto... - Harry interrumpió a Hermione - que yo también he sacado una E en Pociones - susurró observando como a sus dos amigos se les abría la boca de la sorpresa.  
  
- ¿En serio? No fastidies... - Ron dejó caer su tenedor.  
  
- ¿En serio? Que poco me lo imaginaba... - Hermione soltó media sonrisa mientras que una lechuza le traía _El Profeta_ como todas las mañanas. - Bueno, terminemos de desayunar que no quiero llegar tarde.  
  
- Ya no tengo hambre - masculló Ron fastidiado.  
  
Unas risas en la mesa de los profesores les llamaron a muchos la atención, al parecer la nueva profesora ya había soltado uno de sus chistes.  
  
- Miedo me da... - Hermione se estremeció.  
  
- Cuidado, no vaya ser que a la señorita no le impartan bien una clase. - ironizó Ron.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa a ti?  
  
- ¡Esto me pasa! - señaló a Harry - por tu culpa Harry ha aprobado ¿es que no te da vergüenza?  
  
- ¿Que me preocupe más de que aprobéis vosotros que yo misma? ¿eso tendría que darme vergüenza?  
  
- Te lo advierto tía lista - Ron la amenazó con un dedo - como transformes a Harry en un empollón te las verás conmigo.  
  
- Tranquilo, eso no pasará nunca... - y se levantó de la mesa.  
  
- Gracias, por la parte que me toca - susurró Harry dando la vuelta a la mesa para salir.  
  
Las clases de sexto iban a ser mucho más duras que las de quinto, pues ya los preparaban para los EXTASIS, McGonagall ni ninguno de los profesores que iban detrás, repararon en poner deberes, al contrario, tenían tantos que al llegar a su última clase del día, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, algunos tenían decidido rogar a la nueva profesora que no les pusiera deberes, puesto que les había parecido simpática en la mesa de profesores durante las tres comidas que habían compartido.  
  
- ¡Buenos tardes a todos! - saludó la profesora al llegar.  
  
- Buenas tardes profesora Cartier - cantaron todos los alumnos a la vez, recordando lo que la antigua profesora de esa asignatura les había impartido.  
  
La profesora dio un salto hacia atrás, mostrando una mueca de espanto.  
  
- ¿Me he confundido de clase? - miró a su alrededor - ¿esto es sexto no? - entonces se rió de todos y se sentó encima de su mesa, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. - dejaros de tonterías de saludos formales, casi me da un infarto. En fin... - se quedó en silencio mirando por la ventana. - que bonito paisaje desde aquí ¡anda! que bueno está ese Caballero Dorado de ahí - y se acercó a la ventana para mirar embobada.  
  
Algunos rieron y Hermione se indignó.  
  
- Espero que le toquen las guardias en mi tiempo libre - y guiñó un ojo. - bueno, será mejor que haga ver que trabajo, al menos sentiré que me merezco el sueldo. - cogió un pergamino y empezó a leerlo - que nombres, me entra vértigo de tan solo leerlos, bueno, espero que al final de curso ya me sabré algunos. - Se oían risitas y pequeños comentarios, Hermione estaba roja de la indignación. - Me presentaré, mi nombre es Monique Cartier y seré vuestra nueva profesora... ahora que lo pienso, tendré que echar más solicitudes para el año que viene, este puesto está maldito, que divertido - y se rió fuertemente, algunos alumnos la acompañaron. - Me han comentado que os eche un rollo sobre los EXTASIS - dijo sacando otro pergamino y leyendo mientras hacía muecas - resumiendo, los EXTASIS son un asco pero hay que pasarlos, así que a estudiar chavalines ¿alguna pregunta?  
  
Hermione levantó rápidamente la mano.  
  
- Sí, la chica del pelo de estropajo - muchos se rieron.  
  
- Profesora Cartier...  
  
- Podéis llamarme Monique, me siento menos vieja. - más risas.  
  
- ¿En que consistirá su plan de estudios?  
  
- ¿Ein? ¿plan de estudios? ¿y eso qué es? - la clase estalló en carcajadas.  
  
- ¿Pero que clase de profesora es usted? Se burla de nosotros, nos ridiculiza y parece estar más interesada en lo que hay fuera.  
  
- Perdona muchacha, no quería ofenderte ¿te has enfadado por el comentario del pelo? disculpa, si quieres luego te digo unos trucos muy buenos, tienes el mismo problema que tenía una amiga mía... - Hermione seguía mirándola amenazante - bien, el plan de estudios, pues... bueno, más o menos los temas del libro ¿tenéis libro no? - Hermione mostró una cara de horror - era una broma ¿como te llamas?  
  
- Hermione Granger - dijo perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
- Hermione, pues lo dicho, seguir el libro de Adivinación.  
  
Hermione dejó escapar un chillido.  
  
- Era otra broma - muchos de la clase estaban tirados por el suelo de tanto reír, la mayoría de Gryffindor, los de Ravenclaw eran más partidarios del sentido de humor de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? - Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.  
  
- ¿Sí, Hermione?  
  
- ¿Y será todo teoría o tendremos clases prácticas?  
  
- Bueno, más que nada la nómina ya me saldrá este mes, así que en teoría voy a seguir siendo la profesora de D.C.O.S. - Ron no podía ni respirar, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de tanto reír, Harry se lo estaba pasando muy bien. - era otra broma Hermione, no tienes mucho sentido del humor, a partir de ahora te llamaré señorita ceñuda. Intentaré que las clases sean lo más amenas posible y que aprendáis algo, más que nada está estipulado en mi contrato. ¿Alguna pregunta más? ¿No? Pues ya podéis marcharos, hasta la próxima clase y ahora me voy antes de que se me escape el Caballero - y salió por la puerta.  
  
Salieron de la clase alucinando por la actitud de esa nueva profesora. Cuando se sentaron en la sala común completamente vacía, Ron aún seguía riendo.  
  
- ¡Es genial! ¡Magnífica! seguro que con ella aprobamos todos ¡la mejor profesora de la historia de Hogwarts! Seguro.  
  
- Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto, Ron - Hermione se sentó frente a ellos - tanto Harry como yo necesitamos la mejor puntuación en los EXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y a este paso lo tendremos un poco difícil - Harry había tomado la decisión de sacar las mejores puntuaciones posibles para ser auror, pero estaba convencido de que esa asignatura la pasaría sin problema.  
  
- Por favor Hermione ¿hablas de pasar esta asignatura? creo que nosotros, más que nadie, somos los candidatos a sacar la mejor nota y sin haber estudiado. - dijo Ron tirando los libros a un lado.  
  
- Los malos hábitos determinan a una persona ¿qué crees que pasará si nos tiramos un año entero sin practicar nada de defensa?  
  
- No seas agua fiestas señorita ceñuda.  
  
- Esto es perfecto, vaya año me espera con todos vosotros.  
  
- Hermione, basta ya - intervino Harry - desde que has llegado a Hogwarts que no haces más que quejarte.  
  
- Eso… ¿pero que te pasa? – le apoyó Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Queréis saber que me pasa? ¡lo que pasa eres tú! - se dirigió a Harry.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - aulló indignado, se estaba cansando de ser el culpable de todo.  
  
- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas Harry? ¡vamos! ¿qué has hecho este verano? - Harry no entendía la pregunta aunque también era incapaz de responder, se quedó mudo y sorprendido. - ¿Por qué no dices nada Harry? es lo de siempre ¿no? tus tíos ya te volvieron a castigar por algo totalmente injusto ¿me equivoco? - Hermione se levantó de su sillón y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala - yo estaba preocupada, Dumbledore no decía nada, simplemente que te dejáramos tranquilo, que era mejor que permanecieras en esa casa y yo pensé que eso era muy injusto, que no podía permitirme volver a caer en los mismos errores del año pasado, te lo debía Harry; así que atetando contra mi propia vida, saliendo de la seguridad del mundo de los brujos, cogí un tren, un taxi y me planté en casa de los Dursley. - Hermione regresó a su sillón pero no se sentó, miró atentamente a Harry - que sorpresa la mía cuando te veo salir silbando y con una mochila de deporte colgada en los hombros, pensé que tal vez te habías buscado algún entretenimiento, para pasar las horas muertas y te seguí, pero que distinta era la verdad, mi gran amigo Harry, al que venía a salvar de su exilio, había quedado en casa de un amigo para tomar el sol y nadar en su gran piscina - terminó con la cara roja como un tomate.  
  
- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? - preguntó Harry.  
  
- Es normal que Harry tratará de pasar de la mejor manera el verano. - le comunicó Ron a Hermione, ésta lo miró sorprendida.  
  
- ¿Es que no te das cuenta Ron? ¡Nos ha mentido! Tu gran amigo del alma te ha mentido, porque mientras tú te matabas a buscar soluciones para salvar tu vida y la de los tuyos, él se preocupaba más de pasarlo bien...  
  
- Estás sacando las cosas de quicio, Hermione.  
  
- ¡No, Harrry, no! no estoy sacando nada de quicio, no te puedes llegar a imaginar el verano que hemos pasado todos los que tenemos dos dedos de cordura, mientras tú te preocupabas de hacer nuevos amigos. Eres un egoísta y un mentiroso.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo?! - Harry se levantó y se enfrentó a ella - ¿Egoísta? ¿mentiroso? dime una sola vez que te haya mentido ¡no tienes ningún derecho a decir esas cosas!  
  
- ¿Entonces por qué no le has dicho la verdad a Ron cuando te ha preguntado? - Harry no contestó - yo te daré la respuesta, porqué te sientes culpable, porque temes admitir que tienes nuevos mejores amigos, que casualmente son un chico y una chica y que nuestra vida te importa un bledo.  
  
- No sigas... - le susurró Harry bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños con fuerza.  
  
- ¡Nos has mentido todo este tiempo! - Hermione empezó a llorar de rabia - ¡Eres un egoísta que sólo piensa en si mismo! en sus batallas, en sus pérdidas, en sus hazañas ¡pero jamás te has dignado a pensar en nosotros! siempre hemos estado ahí Harry, a tu lado, creyéndote y apoyándote ¡jugándonos la vida! dime ¿alguna vez te has parado, ni que fuera un segundo, a preguntarnos que tal estábamos? ¿qué sentíamos? ¿cómo lo estábamos pasando? - Ron los miraba con la boca completamente abierta.  
  
- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Para que crees que lucho? ¿por quien crees que sigo adelante? No tienes ni idea, todo lo que hago, todo lo que digo, todo por lo que lucho, sois vosotros, mi verdadera familia, mis mejores amigos - no se habían dado cuenta que la sala común se había empezado a llenar de curiosos - año tras año soporto torturas, humillaciones, me enfrento a todos mis miedos, tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible, tratando de proteger aquello que amo... y por una vez que encuentro a alguien, que en vez de exigirme protección, se limitan hacerme reír ¿se me reprocha? Yo jamás pedí ser Harry Potter, yo sólo quiero ser un chico normal, que pueda terminar el curso como cualquiera, sin tener que ver morir, ni luchar, ni proteger, sólo quiero ser Harry... Harry a secas.  
  
Después de su confesión, todo quedó en un silencio total, Harry siguió mirando a Hermione y a punto de llorar, cogió sus cosas y salió de la sala, derrotado, avergonzado y defraudado se alejó sin rumbo, sólo quería salir.  
  
Admitía que pocas veces les preguntaba abiertamente como estaban sus amigos, pero pensaba que ya lo daba por hecho cuando estaba con ellos. Pensar que tal vez Hermione pudiera sentir celos de unos posibles nuevos mejores amigos, le halagaba, pero no podía olvidar todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho esa tarde, Harry podría ser muchas cosas, pero jamás un egoísta y un mentiroso, no era justo.  
  
Y marginado en un rincón de la biblioteca, se puso hacer los deberes, pensó que si todo seguía así, pasaría muchas horas solo en la biblioteca, así que se obligó a no seguir pensando y a concentrarse en sus tareas, lo más importante ahora era lograr ser auror.  
  
Esa misma noche Hedwig llegó con los formularios necesarios para mandar una carta por correo _mugglyrcit_, se apresuró a rellenar los impresos y a escribir la carta para sus amigos, contándoles banalidades sobre la vida cuotidiana en el colegio y los celos de sus amigos al descubrir que ellos existían. También les nombró a la nueva profesora y todas sus salidas divertidas, pero no se la dio a Hedwig, puesto que merecía un descanso. Mañana a primera hora iría a la lechucería y mandaría las cartas con la primera lechuza de la escuela que tuviera más a mano.


	6. Capitán de quidditch

**Capitán de quidditch**

Los estuvo esquivando durante todo el día, al mínimo indicio de su presencia salía corriendo, en parte porque estaba molesto pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentir que Hermione tenía gran parte de razón, al fin de cuentas, les había mentido a lo que las vacaciones de verano se refería.  
  
A última hora del martes, tenían clase doble de Pociones, no sentirse respaldado por Ron y Hermione, hizo que le entrara un poco de pánico presentarse frente a Snape, pero la rabia era aún mayor, no podía sentir más que desprecio y repugnancia por ese profesor.  
  
Vio a Hermione entrar sigilosamente, cargada de un montón de libros, y sentarse en la mesa que solían ocupar normalmente, entonces se puso a buscar por la clase, omitiendo el rincón más oscuro donde él se encontraba y al parecer, sin hallar resultado, ésta se sentó triste en su banco.  
  
Snape entró en la clase dando un fuerte portazo, para no variar, y se dispuso frente a la clase con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios.  
  
- Disculpen la tardanza, pero cierta profesora incompetente no sabe dar una clase en condiciones - la mayoría de alumnos, casi todos de Slytherin, rieron cínicamente. - No es de extrañar que el colegio prescinda pronto de sus servicios... ¡Potter! ¿pensaba que ahí escondido no lo vería? - Harry puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró cansado. Hermione también se había girado para mirarlo, por el rabillo del ojo comprobó la cara de asco que ponía Malfoy al verlo. - Milagrosamente el señor Potter ha pasado sus exámenes de TIMOS y con muy buena puntuación, claro que todos deberíamos tener en cuenta el favoritismo que tiene entre todos los brujos. - Harry tan siquiera se inmutó, lo único que hacía era pensar en sus EXTASIS y en ser auror. - ¡Potter! ¿ha hecho sus deberes? traiga aquí su poción de la muerte dormida.  
  
Sacó de su mochila el pequeño frasco que había guardado cuidadosamente todos esos días y se levantó para llevárselo a Snape. Éste se lo arrancó de las manos.  
  
- ¿Cree haber calculado correctamente la cantidad de los ingredientes y su tiempo de cocción?  
  
- Sí. - dijo sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.  
  
- Pues tal vez deberíamos probarlo ¿qué me dice?  
  
- Vale. - dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.  
  
- Bien Potter - le tendió el frasco - bébase la poción que ha preparado - dijo con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
Harry cogió el frasco, le sacó el tapón y tomó un sorbo. Al instante empezó a sentir una gran pesadez sobre sus hombros.  
  
- Si el señor Potter no se ha confundido ni lo más mínimo en la preparación de esta poción, ahora mismo debe estar sintiendo una fuerte presión en sus hombros y espalda, pronto cada miembro de su cuerpo empezará ha dormirse, mantener los ojos le será completamente imposible y caerá dormido al suelo... - Harry sintió todo esos efectos y en pocos instantes cayó redondo al suelo, completamente dormido.  
  
Harry se despertó en una de las camas de la enfermería, _madame_ Pomfrey lo examinó detenidamente mientras murmuraba enfadada que Snape no tenía ningún derecho a experimentar con los alumnos. Pronto salió de ahí comprobando que era bastante tarde, pero tenía que hacer sus deberes, además de averiguar si Snape había puesto algún trabajo.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿estás bien? - Hermione lo había esperado con Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Harry se quedó algo confuso y trató de esquivar su mirada.  
  
- Sí, creo que sí.  
  
- Snape ha puesto un trabajo de dos palmos y medio de largo sobre los síntomas antes de que la poción de la muerte dormida haga efecto...  
  
- ¡Se ha pasado un huevo! mira que hacerte probar tu propia poción...  
  
- Aún tengo que hacer muchos deberes, así que si no os importa...  
  
- Si quieres te los dejo copiar. - le ofreció Hermione.  
  
- No, es mejor que los haga yo. - faltaba una hora para que la biblioteca cerrara sus puertas, pero aún podría aprovechar el tiempo.  
  
- Es un cabezota - escuchó susurrarle Hermione a Ron cuando salía por el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
No pudo evitar sentirse feliz, puesto que sus amigos lo habían comprendido y de alguna forma trataban de hacer las paces con él, no quería que se disculparan, lo que pasa que esa noche se sentía un poco extrañado por los acontecimientos sucedidos ¿y por qué negarlo? aún sentía un poco de rencor por la actitud de Hermione y porque Ron no saliera en su defensa.  
  
Salió temprano para desayunar y así poder adelantar algo de deberes, incluso él mismo se sorprendía de como se había tomado la labor de sacar las mejores notas posibles. Hedwig apareció con una carta en sus garras, Harry le pasó un par de trozos de bacón y abrió el sobre, bastante grueso y dirigido a él. Era una carta de Natalie y E.J. eso lo puso de muy buen humor. La carta estaba escrita con dos tipos de letra distintas, al parecer la primera de E.J. y la segunda de Natalie, adjunto a la carta habían cinco fotos de ellos haciendo el tonto durante las vacaciones.  
  
_Estimado señor Potter:  
  
La empresa generadora de celos para los amigos le informa de que tiene un impago de 400 libras, no se haga el moroso y pague de una vez, sino nos veremos obligados a hipotecarle su lechuza, queda usted avisado.  
_  
Harry rió tan alto que muchas caras se giraron curiosas para saber que era eso que le hacía tanta gracia, éste trató de ocultarse detrás de los papeles de la carta, aún divertido por las salidas de E.J.  
  
_Tío ¿qué es eso de mandar la carta dirigida a Natalie? eres muy cruel conmigo, te he dado los mejores años de mi vida ¿y así me lo pagas? ahora mismo pido los papeles para el divorcio, no quiero salir casado con un paleto como tú, cruel, cuanto me haces sufrir.  
  
Aprovecha esa nueva profesora, por lo que cuentas deben ser escasas en estos mundos de Dios, tú sácale partido a todo, como te he enseñado, sé un buen discípulo y ganarás mucho en la vida.  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
No hagas caso a una sola palabra de lo que Eddie escriba o terminarás encerrado en un psiquiátrico, cosa que le falta muy poco a éste mi querido compañero. Aquí las cosas andan bien, por no decir como siempre, los profesores están pensando seriamente en anular la primera excursión de curso, los alumnos estamos indignados, pero si no hay más remedio.  
  
Las fotos que te he enviado no son las mejores que he hecho, pero a Eddie le gustan mucho y es cierto que salimos bien, estoy haciendo un álbum de recortes de todo el verano. En Navidades haré otro parecido, tengo muchas ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad.  
  
Harry, hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero no puedo hacerlo por carta, es muy importante, espero que puedas perdonarme.  
  
Tus amigos:  
  
Eddie y Nat.  
_  
¿Qué era eso tan importante que debía decirle Natalie? algo que supuestamente lo haría enfadar ¿qué podría ser?  
  
- Harry. - Hermione y Ron tomaron asiento en frete suyo. - siento mucho lo del otro día...  
  
- No importa - dijo Harry guardando la carta y las fotos - en parte tienes razón, vivo demasiado en mi mismo y a veces me olvido de vuestros sentimientos, a partir de ahora trataré de ser un poco más comprensivo.  
  
- No es eso Harry, sólo quería que te dieras cuenta que puedes confiar más en nosotros, que estamos a tu lado y que si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, que no esperes tres meses enteros para contarlo ¿vale?  
  
- Sí - sonrió Harry y eso relajo los músculos de Hermione y Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? - le preguntó Ron señalando la carta.  
  
- Nada importante, una carta de unos indeseables - y los dos rieron.  
  
- ¿Carta de los muggles? - dijo Hermione con curiosidad, Harry dudó unos instantes pero luego le pasó la carta para que pudiera verla, Ron tomó las fotos. - fábrica de celos... ¿e?  
  
- ¿Quién es? - le preguntó Ron señalándole una de las fotos.  
  
- Natalie. - Hermione la miró también.  
  
- Se parece a la profesora Cartier.  
  
- Tienen los mismo ojos - afirmó Harry llevándose el tenedor a la boca - son raros de ver, puesto que parecen de color ámbar.  
  
- ¿Y qué tal son? - preguntó Ron algo melancólico.  
  
- Pues normales, chicos normales.  
  
- Nada de lo que se podría encontrar en Hogwarts. - sonrió Ron.  
  
- ¿Y saben que eres brujo? - Harry negó con la cabeza a Hermione. - ¿se lo dirás?  
  
- No tienen porqué saberlo, no es necesario.  
  
- Mejor. - afirmó Hermione.  
  
Y siguieron desayunando mientras Hermione terminaba de leer la carta y Ron revisaba las fotos de arriba a bajo, al fin de cuentas, Harry se lo debía, por haberlos engañado.  
  
- ¡Potter! - la profesora McGonagall se paró detrás de Hermione y Ron - quiero verlo en mi despacho en cinco minutos.  
  
- ¿Qué has hecho ya? - le preguntó Ron.  
  
- Todavía nada. - dijo éste cogiendo sus cosas.  
  
- ¡Te guardaremos sitio! - le anunció Ron mientras éste ya se alejaba del Gran Salón.  
  
Siguió a la profesora por los pasillos hasta llegar a su despacho, cerrando las puertas tras de sí, le ofreció que se sentara.  
  
- Potter, debido a un altercado el año pasado, fue expulsado indefinidamente del equipo de quidditch ¿supongo que se habrá preguntado si este año sería readmitido, no? - Harry se quedó estupefacto, puesto que en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza lo de volver a jugar a quidditch. - debo anunciarle que ha sido readmitido de nuevo - Harry se alegró, al fin de cuentas le encantaba ser buscador. - en breve se iniciará la selección de nuevos miembros para el equipo, como habrá contado, faltan tres jugadores, teniendo en cuenta que Ginny Weasley será relevada de su puesto, así pues, me complace informarle que ha sido nombrado nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Capitán? ¿Capitán del equipo?  
  
- Sí Potter, ha escuchado bien. Tiene un gran trabajo, deberá encontrar nuevos jugadores y reorganizar el plan de ataque y las estrategias.  
  
- Pero... - Harry jamás se había imaginado ser capitán del equipo de quidditch de su casa.  
  
- El tiempo apremia Potter, regrese a su clase y hable con el resto de jugadores, hay que reorganizarse.  
  
Y sin darse cuenta se vio corriendo una vez más por los pasillos para llegar lo antes posible a la clase de Historia de la Magia. Se había quedado muy sorprendido, lo habían nombrado capitán del equipo, además de empezar a estudiar, cosa que prácticamente no había hecho durante cinco años, ahora debía dirigir un equipo y llevarlo a la victoria, Harry deseó tener más poción de la muerte dormida en ese instante.


	7. Conociendo a un momocag

**Conociendo a un _momocag_**

- ¡Harry! – al escuchar su nombre levantó la cabeza precipitadamente.  
  
- ¡Profesora Cartier! – se extrañó el muchacho al verla sentada frente a él.  
  
Llevaba un buen rato en la biblioteca, luchando por no quedarse dormido en medio de la redacción que había mandado Snape como deberes.  
  
- ¡Harry! – repitió su nombre mientras leía el título que encabezaba el pergamino de éste - ¿estás haciendo los deberes? – su cara mostraba extrañeza e incluso horror.  
  
- Pues… sí. – al menos eso creía él.  
  
- ¡Por todos los Trols del mundo! ¿es cierto? Harry deja eso y disfruta de tu adolescencia.  
  
Harry ni podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.  
  
- Tienes dieciséis años y dime ¿acaso puedes contar con los dedos de ambas manos la cantidad de chicas con las que has salido? O de chicos, no tengo problemas con tus preferencias sexuales.  
  
- ¡No! – gritó Harry avergonzado sin saber muy bien a que pregunta estaba respondiendo.  
  
- Y aquí estás – la extravagante profesora parecía no escucharlo – un amargado virgen haciendo los deberes de Pociones… realmente patético. – terminó ésta negando con la cabeza y fingiendo tristeza.  
  
- Pero… - seguí sin comprender muy bien el porqué de esa conversación.  
  
- Harry eres mono, además de carismático ¿y por qué negarlo? famoso, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de chicas que se mueren por tus huesos.  
  
La cara de Harry había adquirido un leve color rosado y amenazaba volverse roja completamente si esa extraña profesora seguía avergonzándolo.  
  
- Yo… no… necesito salir con nadie…. – le informó entrecortadamente.  
  
- Sí, claro, y yo voy y me lo creo. Eres un adolescente, cargado de hormonas, no es malo tener necesidades sexuales, es lo que le da sentido a la vida.  
  
Y Harry contemplaba su trabajo a medio acabar y le entraban unas nauseas espantosas de sólo pensar que debía seguir. Miró a la profesora Cartier que no había apartado sus enormes ojos de él y empezó a recoger.  
  
- Claro que también podría ser que estuvieras enamorado. – y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
En la mente de Harry apareció el rostro de Natalie y zarandeó la cabeza para apartarla de sus pensamientos, aunque en vano, porque siempre estaba ahí.  
  
- No tengo tiempo para eso, debo estudiar y capitanear el equipo de quiddicht de mi casa.  
  
- Sí, por supuesto, ya me lo contarás después de Navidades.  
  
Cuando Harry iba a salir por la puerta se giró después de captar el significado de las palabras de la profesora, pero al regresar la vista a la mesa que segundos antes habían ocupado, ésta ya no estaba.  
  
Esa profesora era realmente extraña, el sexto sentido de Harry que muchas veces lo había metido en problemas, le decía que esa mujer ocultaba algo y que debía andarse con pies de plomo. Más tarde se lo comentaría a Ron y Hermione, la mala espina que le procesaba esa mujer.  
  
- Seguro que tendremos que volver a estudiar por nuestra cuenta – murmuró Hermione realmente enfadada.  
  
- ¡A mí eso me da igual! ¿Qué pasa con el equipo de quiddicht? ¿Quién será el nuevo capitán? ¡faltan la mitad de jugadores! ¿Qué vamos hacer? – Ron miró a Harry con verdadera preocupación.  
  
- ¡Por favor Ron! Sólo es un equipo de quiddicht, esto no hará que apruebes los EXTASIS – Ron la miró con la boca abierta.  
  
- ¿Acaso he escuchado la palabra solo seguida de quiddicht? ¡Como te atreves a decir que el quiddicht no tiene importancia! El quiddicht es la razón de mi vida.  
  
- No seas tan melodramático Ron, es sólo un juego como cualquier otro.  
  
- ¡Aaah! ¿pero como puedes seguir blasfemando de ese modo?  
  
- Bueno chicos… - Harry trató de calmarlos.  
  
- ¡Díos mío! Tu escaso vocabulario a adquirido una nueva palabra, esto hay que celebrarlo.  
  
- Muy graciosa.  
  
- ¡¿Queréis dejarlo de una vez?! – Harry no tubo más remedio que alzar la voz – siempre estáis igual, cualquiera diría que sois amigos.  
  
- Ella no debería haberse metido con el quiddicht.  
  
- Y tú tendrías que aprender a ser más responsable.  
  
- Y los dos deberíais tenerme en cuenta cada vez que decidís empezar una nueva pelea.  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio, algo incómodos después del reproche de Harry.  
  
- Las pruebas de selección son este domingo – declaró Harry – supongo que tendremos que organizar el equipo.  
  
- ¿Y quien será el capitán?  
  
- Pues… - dudó antes de seguir – la profesora McGonagall…  
  
- ¡Es verdad! Se me había olvidado ¿para qué te citó McGonagall en su despacho, Harry?  
  
- Ron, ahora nos lo iba a contar, deja que hable.  
  
Los dos lo escucharon con atención.  
  
- Pues me dijo quien era el nuevo capitán de quiddicht.  
  
- ¡Anda ya! – exclamó Ron adivinando la respuesta.  
  
- Pues sí, yo. – dijo en un suspiro.  
  
- Pero… ¡es genial, Harry!  
  
- Más trabajo, más responsabilidades… - Hermione lo miró profundamente – estás mal de la cabeza ¿lo sabías?  
  
- No pude negarme – aulló Harry dolido pero pensando que tenía toda la razón.  
  
- Tú ni caso Harry ¿Qué puede decir ella cuando su mayor aspiración es leerse todos los libros de la biblioteca?  
  
- Te he escuchado perfectamente Ron y que sepas que tengo muchas metas que alcanzar, pero tu retorcida mente jamás lograría entenderlas.  
  
- ¿Me lo parece a mí o estáis iniciando una nueva pelea? Gracias por seguir teniéndome en cuenta.  
  
- ¡Es Hermione! – exclamó Ron.  
  
- Yo sólo digo lo que pienso.  
  
- No, tú sólo eres una verdadera pesadilla.  
  
- Si no puedes llegar a comprender el verdadero significado de lo que quiero decir…  
  
- ¡Que alguien te de algo para el dolor menstrual! ¡Ya no te soporto más¡  
  
- ¡Eres un insolente!  
  
- ¡Me contradices en otro! ¡Déjame tranquilo!  
  
- ¡No! – Harry los interrumpió por enésima vez - ¡dejarme vosotros tranquilo! Vais a volverme loco.  
  
Cogió su mochila y los dejó solos, recordó que E.J. y Nat siempre se estaban peleando, pero al menos sus discusiones eran divertidas e ingeniosas, incluso podía participar. Esos dos lograban sacarlo de quicio.  
  
Pensándolo mejor, el quipo de quiddicht tampoco le preocupaba demasiado, estaba seguro que tanto Oliver Wood como Angelina habían exagerado, con la ayuda de Ron podría salir adelante perfectamente. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.  
  
Hagrid ya se había preparado una de sus particulares clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y mientras los alumnos de sexto de Slytherin y Gryffindor esperaban a que el profesor hiciera acto de presencia, Harry se puso a maquinar algunas técnicas de juego para el quipo.  
  
- Correo la voz que el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor es el mismísimo Harry Potter en persona – ese comentario vino seguido de estúpidas risitas. – ahora los demás equipos ya pueden relajarse, vistos los resultado obtenidos por su nuevo capitán, no son rival ni tan siquiera para Huffelpuff.  
  
- Asqueroso… - rugió Ron.  
  
- Y eso que no cuento con los jugadores, en mi vida había visto semejante desastre, han terminado los años de gloria para Gryffindor.  
  
- La envidia te corroe por dentro Malfoy, se te nota en la cara – le dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¿Envidia? ¿envidia de qué, asquerosa sangre sucia? – Neville y Harry tuvieron que sujetar a Ron - ¿a jugadores del tres al cuarto? ¿a escobas de segunda mano? ¿a un capitán nombrado por favoritismo?  
  
- ¡Harry es el mejor capitán! ¡y te lo demostrará! – le soltó Neville.  
  
- Eso está por ver… - Malfoy clavó su mirada de hielo a Harry – un capitán que tan siquiera se defiende, Potter, eres la escoria de nuestra raza.  
  
- ¡Retira eso ahora mismo! – aulló Ron cargado de ira.  
  
- ¿Y sino qué Weasley? – lo amenazó Draco.  
  
- ¿Ya estamos otra vez? – Hagáis apareció entre los arbustos – a vosotros dos os quiero ver bien lejos el uno del otro – señaló a Harry y a Draco. – venga, seguidme muchachos, que pronto empezaremos una nueva lección – y los guió nuevamente por el bosque prohibido.  
  
- Esto apesta.  
  
- Weasley ¿tu familia es tan pobre que no tenéis ni para jabón?  
  
La primera reacción de Harry fue girar la cabeza rápidamente y lavar los ojos en Malfoy.  
  
- No, es que preferimos hacer donaciones al Ministerio para que lo destinen a los prisioneros y así puedan lavarse al menos una vez a la semana, espero que a tu padre le llegue Malfoy. – todos se quedaron mudos ante el comentario de Ron.  
  
Harry vio como a Malfoy se le encendía la cara de ira.  
  
- Ya hemos llegado chicos. – Hagrid se apartó para que pudieran ver aquello que desprendía tan mal olor. – os presento al _momocag_.  
  
A Harry le daba la sensación de haberlo visto alguna vez, era una especie de hipopótamo, pero la cara la tenía completamente chata y llena de pelo, a diferencia de su cuerpo, que parecía de dura piel grisácea tirando a marrón. En vez de patas tenía grandes zarpas y una cola larga.  
  
Ese animal estaba tirado sobre un montón de masa marrón, Harry supuso que era la causante del mal olor y entonces se le pasó por la cabeza un idea que lo horrorizó, creyó imaginar lo que en realidad podría ser esa masa.  
  
- ¡Hagrid! Dinos que eso en lo que está tumbado no es…  
  
- ¡Exacto Dean! Sus propios excrementos.  
  
Un grito de asco y repulsión general se escuchó por doquier.  
  
- ¡Pero que asco! – se escuchó la voz de Draco Malfoy por encima de todas las demás.  
  
- Se llama Theodosia, es hembra y acaba de parir. Durante el embarazo del _momocag_, tanto el macho como la hembra, hacen sus nidos con sus propios excrementos ya que las crías siempre nacen prematuras, así que al expulsarlas quedan atrapadas y se mantienen calientes y alimentadas durante dos semanas.  
  
Se sentía realmente mal, pero Harry no podía seguir escuchando sin evitar imaginar y reproducir en su mente cada palabra de Hagrid.  
  
- Luego las crías ya pueden empezar a caminar y todas esas cosas ¿verdad que son adorables?  
  
- Creo que voy a vomitar – le susurró Ron a Harry.  
  
- Menos mal que ya no está la profesora Umbridge, esto sería motivo de expulsión inmediata para Hagrid. – comentó Pavarti Patil.  
  
- Una vez que el cachorrito ya sale del nido, esta masa juntada con los excrementos y las cosas del parto… ya sabéis… - Draco hizo chasquear la lengua en modo de reproche. – se utiliza para crear medicinas o como ingrediente para algunas pociones ¿alguien sabe su nombre? – Hermione levantó rápidamente la mano.  
  
- Se llama _embramadog_ y es el resultado de la mínima fermentación durante un mes de la materia fetal y las efes de _momocag_. Tomar esta masa antes de un mes podría ser fatal, puesto que ningún cuerpo podría tolerar su eficacia.  
  
- Muy bien Hermione, diez puntos para Gryffindor. El ejercicio de hoy consistirá en recoger el _embramadog _en frascos, pero no antes de sacar a las dos crías y lavarlas.  
  
- ¡Ni hablar! No pienso tocar eso.  
  
- He traído guantes – sonrió Hagrid mostrando un enorme saco detrás suyo.  
  
- Me niego rotundamente, eso es una porquería, no pienso tocar la mierda de ese bicho amorfo.  
  
Harry miró de reojo a Malfoy y le dolió comprobar que todos estaban de acuerdo con él, incluso él mismo, pero Hagird era su amigo y no podía dejarlo así, tomó la decisión en contra de su voluntad y se acercó a Hagrid para pedirle los guantes, éste le sonrió agradecido.  
  
- Con cuidado Harry, primero debes encontrar una de las crías, Theodosia ha parido a dos.  
  
Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, Harry hundió las manos en esa cosa marrón cuyo nombre se negaba a pronunciar ni que fuera de mente.  
  
Buscó tratando de soportar el olor hasta que topó con algo.  
  
- Emm… Hagrid, creo que he encontrado algo.  
  
- Tropezones – escuchó burlarse a Malfoy.  
  
- Pues rápido Harry, cógelo y tira fuerte de él.  
  
Harry no se lo pensó ni dos veces y tiró con fuerza. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió una especie de bicho completamente sucio y de las mismas características que los _momocag_, no debía medir más de tres palmos, pero pesaba lo suyo.  
  
El animal pareció como si respirara por primera vez y abrió los ojos emitiendo un débil aullido.  
  
- ¡Muy bien Harry! Diez puntos más para Gryffindor.  
  
Algunos se acercaron a ellos, entonces a Harry ya no le parecía tan asqueroso, incluso sonrió cuando el bichito, con sus zarpitas, empezó a juguetear con la mano de Harry del mismo modo que un gato.  
  
Y se alegró al ver como Neville sacaba al segundo cachorrito y la mayoría de Gryffindor se ponían a lavarlos divertidos.  
  
Los de Slytherin permanecieron apartados, observando por encima de sus hombros. Cuando la clase terminó la casa de Harry había ganado sesenta puntos.  
  
- Ahora ya sabemos que la mierda llama a la mierda – escuchó decir a Draco, pero no le importó, ese día se sentía genial.


End file.
